Full Moon
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Fic penutup SUGAR-E 13/CANON/Ficlet/Naruto mengikuti Sakura. Lalu obrolan singkat di bawah bulan purnama menjadi janji untuk bertekad melampaui generasi lama. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang nona Tsunade lakukan terhadap tuan Jiraiya."/RnR?


"_Angin melenakan bunga sakura,_

_Digugurkannya serbuk cinta di bulan ketiga,_

_Tahukah mereka?_

_Ada cinta di bawah bulan purnama.__" – Masahiro 'Night' Seiran_

* * *

**FULL MOON**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

**Story © ****Aika Namikaze**

**For: SUGAR-E! ****A**** For ****Aspiration****! **_**Canon, Fluff, Short**_**!**

* * *

"Kau pasti mengikutiku."

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang memicingkan mata ke arahnya. Ia hanya nyengir kuda seolah tanpa dosa sebelum mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir aku mengikutimu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Karena ini tengah malam dan tidak mungkin seorang hokage justru berkeliaran di atas bukit seperti ini tanpa alasan yang jelas." Dengusnya sebal. "Pasti kau mengikutiku kan?"

"Ayolah, aku kan hanya ingin memastikanmu baik-baik saja."

"Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri."

"Walaupun kau sekuat _oba-chan_, mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis berkeliaran tengah malam begini seorang diri?"

_Apalagi kalau dia adalah orang yang kau cintai._

_DUAK!_

"_I-ittai_..."

"Itu balasan karena kau mengikutiku seperti penguntit." Sakura meleletkan lidahnya. "Sejak kapan kau mengikutiku?"

"Sejak kau lewat depan rumahku." Naruto masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan dari Sakura.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa pulang tengah malam?"

"Ada pasien darurat. Tidak ada dokter jaga selain aku. Dokter lain juga sibuk menangani pasien lain."

"Ino?"

"Sudah pulang tadi sore."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu, kenapa tidak langsung pulang ke rumah? Malah berbelok sampai kesini?"

"Aku bosan. Lagipula, dari sini bulannya terlihat sangat jelas." Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya panjang. "Dan melihat Konoha yang disinari lampu tengah malam seperti ini dari atas patung hokage menyenangkan juga."

Perlahan, Naruto merebahkan punggungnya ke atas rumput. Matanya memandang bintang-bintang yang tersebar di langit. Tak sengaja sekelopak bunga sakura yang terbang tertiup angin dan jatuh tepat di atas hidungnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil meniup kelopak itu dari pucuk hidungnya. Kesibukan barunya sebagai hokage membuatnya belum sempat bertemu sahabatnya itu lagi pasca pulang dari rumah sakit setelah ia mati-matian membawanya pulang ke Konoha.

"Entahlah, kenapa tanya padaku? Memang aku pacarnya?" Sakura tertawa. "Terakhir aku melihatnya, ia sedang berjalan bersama Hinata tadi. Sepertinya mereka jadi dekat akhir-akhir ini."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Baguslah."

"Kenapa? Ia tidak lagi mengejarmu?"

"Err... entahlah. Mungkin?"

Sakura tertawa lepas, sementara Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk.

"Hei penggemarmu hanya berkurang satu. Aku yakin di luar sana masih banyak."

"Tidak ada gunanya kalau dari salah satu penggemarku tidak ada yang kusukai kan?"

Tawa perlahan Sakura terhenti. Ia berdeham. "Maksudnya siapa nih?"

"Kautahu lah." Naruto terkekeh.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Pandangannya teralih pada Konoha yang terhampar di bawah sana."Hei, Naruto. Apa kau... tidak bosan ditolak?"

"Kalau bosan, aku sudah berhenti menyukai Sakura-_chan_ dari dulu."

"Kalau aku tetap tak membalasmu?"

"Tidak apa. Paling aku akan bernasib sama dengan _ero-sennin_."

"Tuan Jiraiya? Kenapa?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari rebahannya lalu duduk bersila. "_Ero-sennin_ mencintai _oba-chan_ sejak dulu. Kautahu, _oba-chan_ tak pernah membalas perasaannya. Nyatanya, _ero-sennin _tetap mencintainya—bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya." Matanya sedikit menerawang. Ia merindukan sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakeknya sendiri itu.

"Tapi, aku tahu ia tak menyesal melakukannya. _Ero-sennin_ pernah bilang, kalau _oba-chan_ adalah segalanya baginya. Asalkan ia bisa berada di dekatnya dan menjaganya, itu sudah cukup. _Ero-sennin_ tidak keberatan perasaannya tidak dibalas."

Sakura tersenyum perlahan. Merasa tersentuh mendengar pengorbanan tulus rekan gurunya itu. Ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan Tsunade tidak bisa menerima cinta lagi, banyak kematian yang menimpa 'cintanya' saat masa mudanya dulu.

"Nona Tsunade juga pernah bilang padaku."

Naruto menoleh.

"Kau dan tuan Jiraiya memang mirip. Semangatnya, kekonyolannya, semuanya. Nona Tsunade selalu teringat pada tuan Jiraiya saat melihatmu." Sakura tertawa. "Dan ia tahu, kau sama persis dengannya."

Naruto tertawa lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Mungkin karena aku berguru padanya."

"Nona Tsunade juga bilang..." Sakura berdeham, wajahnya sedikit merona. "Kalau kau dan tuan Jiraiya sama-sama menyukai seseorang, kalian tidak akan pernah menyerah pada perasaan yang kalian miliki."

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, merasa tersipu—sekaligus membenarkan. Sementara Sakura sedikit menunduk, pipinya merona tipis.

"Tapi, generasi baru akan selalu melampaui generasi lama kan?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus melampaui guru kita. Bukan hanya kekuatan, tapi dalam soal cinta juga." Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum

"E-eh?"

Sakura bangkit dari posisinya lalu meregangkan tangannya ke atas, melemaskan ototnya yang sempat kaku. "Nona Tsunade pernah bilang padaku, ia memintaku untuk tidak mengulang kesalahannya yang terus menolak tuan Jiraiya."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang nona Tsunade lakukan terhadap tuan Jiraiya."

Sakura menunduk, menyejajarkan mulutnya dengan telinga Naruto lalu berbisik pelan. "Karena aku tidak pernah berencana untuk menolakmu lebih lama lagi."

Kedua mata Naruto membulat. Terlebih saat Sakura tiba-tiba mencium pelipisnya pelan.

"Selamat malam, Naruto."

Sakura mengambil tas selempangnya di tanah lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berusaha mencerna kata-katanya.

Setelah beberada detik, barulah Naruto tersadar lalu berlari mengejar Sakura

"S-Sakura-_chan_, itu tadi maksudnya apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dengan ini dinyatakan bahwa SUGAR-E 2013 telah selesai. Terima kasih untuk para author dan segenap panitia yang telah menjadikan event ini ada. Terus sumbangkan fanfiksi manismu untuk terus meramaikan fandom Naruto terutama pairing NaruSaku! Sampai jumpa tahun depan!^^****  
**

**Last word, please leave your review for me, ok? Thank you! ;)**


End file.
